Letters from noone
by LilMissNerdfighter
Summary: All is well at Hogwarts. Then, Harry starts getting notes asking him to meet someone in the Room of Requirement, leaving Harry wondering who sent them.
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**AN: This it the first piece of Fanfiction I've ever written, so I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading and if you like/hate it, leave me a review and let me know. ~LilMissNerdfighter**

Harry looked up from his breakfast to see a small note addressed to him nestled in the fruit bowl, which had been folded into an envelope with a green seal, keeping it tightly shut. For once, everything was as it should be at Hogwarts. No secret chambers were being opened and there weren't any godfathers on the run- the only drama was that Harry had broken up with Ginny and she was still sulking about it two months later. The school had split into two groups: those who sympathised with Ginny and those who insisted that Harry was entitled to do as he pleased. Of course, the Slytherins hadn't bothered taking sides, at least not openly- even if they had decided who was right, they wouldn't take sides. It was a matter of pride, such trivial things weren't important. Not even Draco Malfoy, who was still very much the Slytherin Prince, hadn't even made a passing remark. Do you think he knows, wondered Harry, does he know I broke up with Ginny? Harry shook his head, why was he concerned with what _Malfoy _thought about his love life? He tore open the letter- he didn't recognise the seal, which meant the letter was one of three things a) death threats, b) whiny messages from Ginny or c) something from the Order.

_Meet me in the RoR at 7. x_

Harry blinked at the note; he'd really hoped that Ginny had given up after the last time… But when he looked over at her, she was laughing with her new boyfriend and didn't seem to care that he had post. Maybe it wasn't Ginny after all…

Later in potions, another letter with the same seal landed in front of him. Harry ignored the confused look Hermione shot at him and read the message.

_Be there at 7. Come alone. x_

Harry frowned as he reread the note, desperately hoping that the letter wasn't from Ginny, only looking up when a paper airplane hit his head.

_I'm not going to attack you. And I'm not Weaslette. RoR at 7._

With a quick glance around the classroom, Harry noticed that only Hermione was actually taking notes and everyone else was either dozing or doing other lessons' homework. Malfoy was deep in discussion with Zabini about something. He was scowling at the other boy and repeating the words 'Stay away,' over and over. Then, Malfoy turned and his eyes met Harry's. And he smiled. Draco. Malfoy. Was. Smiling. It was only a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Harry smiled slightly in response before quickly turning away. What the hell was that? Dra-Malfoy was smiling? At him? Ron snorted in his sleep and Harry was brought to his senses. He had better things to be doing than worrying about how amazing Malfoy looked when he was- amazing? Malfoy? Harry shuddered, he needed to get a date and soon. All this Ginny stuff was going to his head. There was no way he thought Malfoy looked amazing. It just wasn't possible.

6:58 read Harry's watch as he hurried towards the Room of Requirement. He wasn't going to be late, not this time, not when it was this important. He ran his hand through his hair. All day Harry had been considering who the sender might be, and had concluded that there was only one person who it could be. He hoped he wasn't wrong- he really hoped he wasn't wrong.

Reaching the door at exactly 7, Harry threw it open to reveal somebody standing before a blazing fireplace. Hearing the door open, they turned and a small smile graced the blonde's face. Grey eyes met green and Harry bit his lip to stop a goofy grin which was threatening to break across this face.

'You came?' smiled the blonde as he almost ran across the room to reach Harry.

'Always.'


	2. Chapter 2: Quidditch

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I honestly hadn't considered writing another chapter, but I just had to XD This chapter is dedicated to Becky'hp, who asked for a second chapter even before I'd thought about writing one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never ever own Draco and/or Harry, even though I wouldn't mind it!**

* * *

><p>The main problem with having a crush on Harry wasn't what you'd have expected. It wasn't that he had screaming fangirls or how annoyingly Gryffindor he was- it wasn't even that he was Draco's 'enemy'. It was that it was impossible to concentrate when playing Quidditch against him. This problem had only been made worse now that he had told Harry how he felt (which was really the only way of describing it, even though it sounded ridiculously Hufflepuff).<p>

Unfortunately, there was no way of escaping the first game of the season, which was –as it always seemed to be- a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. This meant that Draco was left with the irritating problem of trying to catch the snitch and maintain appearances, whilst not killing his new boyfriend. There was no way that Draco was going to deliberately mess his game up, playing Quidditch was the highlight of his year, there was no way he was going to let Harry win on purpose. Besides, he would know and then Draco would be teased mercilessly for the rest of the year. Draco had watched him for long enough to know that that was how Gryffindors in general seemed to react to things that were marginally embarrassing. Thank Salazar the only Gryffindor he had to deal with was Harry.

The sun was shining and it was pleasantly warm for an October morning, perfect Quidditch conditions. A quick glance revealed that almost the entire school seemed to have turned out to watch the game. Even the most studious Ravenclaws had torn themselves away from their books to study the competition. That and they probably had noticed there had been something odd about Draco and Harry's behaviour recently - the Ravenclaws were far too observant. Draco had thought he was just being paranoid until Blaise had pointed out over breakfast that he was staring at the Gryffindor table with fondness, rather than distaste. Blaise generally avoided commenting on anyone's behaviour, just so that he could use the information to his advantage later. Even though Blaise knew about Harry, the fact that he had acknowledged the difference in Draco's behaviour meant that it must have been fairly severe.

He and Harry had tried to maintain appearances- having fierce arguments over everything and hexing each other when the teachers weren't looking. But their words weren't malicious, and the curses were easily reversible. Nothing was said or done with the attempt to harm, and Harry always apologised afterwards. Draco didn't, of course. Malfoys never apologised. Even ones who were in illicit relationships with the enemy.

Now, he was minutes away from playing against him in a Quidditch match, and deep down Draco knew that if it was a choice between hurting Harry and catching the snitch, or leaving Harry unharmed and losing the game, he would always choose the latter. Honestly, Draco didn't know when he had even truly wanted to choose the former. As Draco pulled on his gloves, a small piece of parchment tumbled onto the floor.

_I would say good luck, but you don't need it._

Draco smiled at the scrap, before flipping it over.

_P.S. Play like normal. We wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious x_

Rolling his eyes, Draco joined the rest of his team. They were all discussing how badly they wanted to win this match, because 'the Gryffindors were a loud of talentless scum'. Draco didn't even try to join in with the pre-match 'pep talk', because he knew that anything he could've said would've been an obvious lie. And even though he was a very good liar, the Slytherins were better at knowing when they were being lied to.

Twenty minutes later and the game was in full swing. Slytherin were 10 points up and their team was in top form. Draco had managed to stay as far away from Harry as possible, and had also not caught a glimpse of the snitch. There was still time though, the crowd were still paying attention, and no-one had been knocked off their broom, yet. Draco circled the pitch, ducking as other players flew over him and dodging the occasional bludger. The commentator was yelling about how hot one of the Gryffindor players was, and getting swatted by McGonagall. Everything was as it was normally.

Then, suddenly there was a flash of gold at the other end of the pitch and Draco watched in horror as a figure in red with jet black hair darted towards it. Draco shot forwards, knowing that unless the snitch moved, Harry was going to win easily. He shot forwards, but he was still too far away. And then Harry stopped, looked up and winked at Draco. The idiot had the audacity to wink at Draco in the middle of a Quidditch game? And yet, the wink had thrown Draco off just enough that he slowed down slightly. Something shot past Draco, narrowly missing his nose. And Harry caught the snitch, all the while still looking at him.

The minutes that followed were a bit of a blur. A mass of red and gold shot towards Harry encircling him, celebrating their victory. The red, yellow and blue clad crowd cheered, as those dressed in green hissed. The Slytherin team silently slipped back into the changing rooms, refusing to acknowledge their loss other than a few snide comments about the Gryffindor team's brooms. No-one mentioned that Draco was seconds away from catching the snitch. He thought it was unlikely that they hadn't noticed- they were probably storing the memory away, to be used as ammunition if the time came that he was no longer Slytherin royalty.

Once back in the common room, Draco sat at his desk and composed a note to Harry.

_RoR at 7? X_

Not expecting a reply, he started a long essay on Monkshood, which was due at some point in the following fortnight. Harry was probably in the middle of a celebratory party, and would most likely not be able to get away. Draco didn't mind, he was becoming dangerously close to being behind on his homework. The Gryffindors would also probably mention their interaction if it had been obvious, and therefore it would be almost beneficial for Harry to be socializing. So, it was to Draco's great surprise that when his owl returned, she was carrying a note.

_I'll be there in 5 x_

Not needing to be told twice, Draco tidied away his things, noting that it was becoming slightly pathetic how eagerly he responded to any mention of a meeting with Harry.

When Draco entered the Room, Harry was already there, sitting on the rug in front of the blazing fire. In the Slytherin common room, sitting on the floor was a sign of a person of a low rank. However, it seemed that either these rules didn't' apply in Gryffindor, or Harry just didn't care. Draco had to admit that Harry seemed to be more at home close to the fire.

'Not out celebrating?' Draco asked, hating how his voice seemed bitter and almost cold. He didn't care that he had lost- really. Well, not as much as he normally would've. There was an annoying voice in his head berating him for being mean to Harry- it wasn't his fault that Draco was incompetent!

'I didn't feel like it,' Harry replied, his back to Draco.

'Why not? You won.' Maybe he was a bit annoyed. What was that wink about? Talk about cheating- wasn't fair play what Gryffindors stood for. Or was that Hufflepuffs..?

'You wish I hadn't.' It wasn't a question, and suddenly Draco felt a little bit guilty for not being happy for his boyfriend.

'Well, this is going to sound like a Hufflepuff talking, but the wink was uncalled for.'

'It slowed you down.'

'But, you winked at me. In the middle of a Quidditch game. In front of everyone.'

Harry paused, still staring into the flames.

'There was a bludger. If you hadn't stopped, it would've hit you.'

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief, searching his memory for any bludger anywhere near him around the time of the wink.

_The wink had thrown Draco off just enough that he slowed down slightly. Something shot past Draco, narrowly missing his nose. And Harry caught the snitch, all the while still looking at him._

There had been a bludger. And it probably would've hit his head. The wink had been a diversion tactic, but not one to win the game (although that had evidently been a bonus), one to prevent Draco from getting injured. Draco sighed, and joined Harry on the rug, taking one of Harry's in his. Harry looked at him, as though he were unsure what to expect.

'Thank you,' Draco whispered. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and they both watched the flames dance.

'It's okay, I don't know what I've done if you got hurt.' Harry confessed. Draco smiled and lifted Harry's chin so that green eyes met grey.

'I'd have done the same.' Draco told him, leaning forward to kiss Harry lightly. Maybe he hadn't won the game, but there would be others. For now, he was perfectly happy just to be Harry's boyfriend.


End file.
